Cage Story
by Gigolo Von Spicypants
Summary: When you're stuck in a cage with a nymphomaniac rabbit, certain things are bound to happen. Chaco X Chie. Oneshot. Rated M for hot lesbian mimiga action.


Just to point out to the uninformed, Chie is the small mimiga in the same cage as Chaco when you fight the doctor. If you don't know who Chaco is, she's the purple mimiga you meet in Grasstown who's the source of more than half of the game's Rule 34.

* * *

Numerous iron cages lined dark walls of bleak stone as mimiga after mimiga were being teleported into their cells by an evil witch named Misery. A female mimiga with purple fur, who had already been imprisoned the previous night, watched as a young child materialized next to her and fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll live." The child groaned as she picked herself up. She looked around the barred room with wide-eyes as she tried to figure out where she was. "Where are we?"

"Some kinda weird prison." The other female answered as best as she could. "We must be very deep underground."

"Aren't we always?" the younger mimiga remarked. Before they were captured, the mimiga usually lived within the caves of the floating island they called home, making the purple female's statement rather redundant.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a smartass?" She chuckled before extending her paw towards the newcomer in greeting. "My name's Chaco, by the way."

"Chie." The child responded, joining Chaco in a handshake. "How long do you think we'll be stuck in here?"

"Who knows." The purple furred mimiga shrugged. "I've been here since that witch Misery snatched me up from my home last night."

"That would explain why I didn't see you at the plantation." Chie remarked.

"Plantation?" Chaco repeated; her interest piqued by the younger female's words. "What plantation?"

"The one where the doctor was making mimiga like you and me harvest red flowers." She told her. "I hear he's planning to send tons of frenzied mimiga down to the surface."

"Well that's just great." Chaco sighed in defeat. "And to think, yesterday the only thing on my mind was this guy I was expecting to have over." Chaco giggled and blushed as she remembered her friend, a human boy named Quote who promised to meet her for a bit of 'fun' at her home in Grasstown the night before. "What about you? Any male you've got your eyes on?"

"I don't see myself with a boy anytime soon." Chie replied.

"Oh, you must be too young to start dating yet."

"No, it's not that. It's… well… Can I tell you a secret?" She asked.

"I can't exactly turn around and tell anyone else now, can I?" Chaco joked, though Chie took no note of the humor in her tone.

"It's just… I never did like boys that much." The girl admitted. "They all seemed too… unappealing, you know?"

"Oh, I see what you mean…" The purple-furred mimiga understood every word that left Chie's lips. She had gone through a similar phase when she was her age. Back then, she considered all the island's males greatly unattractive. The fact that males outnumbered the females three-to-one or that a certain male with thick eyebrows wouldn't stop hitting on her didn't help to make things easier for her during that time in her life.

"Chaco," the white mimiga continued, "please don't be offended, but…"

"You want me to be your first." Chaco finished for her cellmate. Chie nodded as her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, Chie, there's no need to be embarrassed." She cooed, embracing the younger girl and kissing her on the lips. "I'd be honored to be your first. Shall we get started?"

"N-now?" Chie stuttered, flustered by her offer. She looked out through the bars of their cell and saw the many cages on the opposite wall that had full view of the two. "But Chaco, I think the others could see us from here."

"Well, then let's give them a show." Chaco grinned before kissing the young girl deeply. Chie only resisted for half a second before giving in to her inner desires. She opened her mouth to allow Chaco's tongue access. The purple mimiga's paw reached up the girl's skirt and started massaging her pussy.

"Ahh!" The younger female moaned as jolts of pure pleasure wracked her body with each movement of her new lover's paw. It took all of her willpower to do so, but Chie stopped Chaco. She leaned against the bars of their prison with her legs spread for the other mimiga. "Could you…" she trailed off but her fellow prisoner knew what she meant.

"Of course." Chaco said before going down on the young girl. She started by kissing her labia before licking her slit from end to end. She giggled quietly to herself when Chie shuddered in bliss and continued using her tongue to pleasure the girl. The white mimiga's paw rested atop Chaco's head urging her on alongside breathless moans but Chie's body wasn't used to feeling such wonderful sensations within her core and soon, it was all too much for the young female and she came, coating Chaco's face in her fluids.

"Thanks." Chie panted when she regained control of her voice. "Now your turn." Chaco leaned back, bearing a grin and mirrored the position the white-furred mimiga was in. Chie repeated what her lover did to the best of her abilities while adding a few personal touches of her own. Chaco was surprised at how expertly the younger mimiga worked at her folds for her first time with another female. Chie's tongue moved erratically in the older mimiga's pussy, eagerly trying to elicit the same reaction that she herself gave to Chaco's treatment of her just moments before.

No matter how many times she had seen it for herself—and more often than not she was the cause—Chaco never tired of witnessing the moment when a young mimiga transformed from a symbol of pure innocence into a lust-driven, sex-crazed being hell-bent on making their partner cum. Chaco's body tensed for a second and she let out a lustful moan as Chie's tongue found the older mimiga's g-spot earlier than expected of her and the girl began focusing all of her attention on that one point. "You're freakin' amazing, Chie." The purple mimiga praised, "I don't know who taught you how to do this so well, but you really need to thank them for me."

From her position, Chaco glanced across the room to see Santa, her neighbor from Grasstown, in another cage humping his female cellmate doggy-style as they both watched the two girls in the throes of sexual bliss. She didn't mind a little voyeurism every now and then. In fact, her inner exhibitionist got off on knowing someone else was enjoying the show. _I might as well make a real show out of it then,_ she thought. Chaco leaned forward and started to trace Chie's slit with a finger before bringing the cum-soaked digit to her mouth and sucked the other female's sweet fluids off of her finger. Next, the purple mimiga resorted to pumping two fingers in and out of the young mimiga's snatch and one under her tail. The added stimulation nearly made her cum a second time, but out of sheer willpower, she managed to stave off orgasm, not wanting to cum twice when she still had yet to bring her lover to orgasm. Her resolve was quickly fading, however, so she knew she had to work faster.

"Oh, God!" Chaco moaned as Chie's tongue started to jackhammer her g-spot. "Oh, yes! Yes, Chie! Keep it up, baby! I'm… almost…" Suddenly, the older mimiga let out a primal scream of lust as her bodily fluids flowed out from her pussy and into the awaiting maw of the younger girl who greedily drank down all that came her way like she had just found an oasis after having trekked through the middle of a desert for days. After Chaco came, Chie pulled her into a heated kiss and grinded her needy slit against the purple-furred thigh of her lover. Now that she had made Chaco cum, she wouldn't feel guilty about having a second helping of bliss, as if her body would let her refuse. In just over a minute of grinding later, the young girl had also reached her own sexual peak again and coated Chaco's leg in cum.

Content with themselves after their bout of amazing sex, the two girls laid together on the floor of their cage. "That was wonderful, Chaco." Chie purred. Her expression turned sad as she continued, "I hope this isn't our last night together."

"Aw, don't worry, Chie." Chaco assured her, "Someone will come to save us soon, just you wait."

"Are you sure?" the younger mimiga asked.

"Of course I'm sure, silly." Chaco said as she smiled sweetly. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, Chaco." Chie replied before burying her face into a pair of purple-furred breasts. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chie." The older mimiga purred, noticing that her lover had fallen into a peaceful slumber. She kissed the girl's forehead before she too fell victim to sleep.

* * *

When they woke up, they found themselves in another cage in the island's throne room. The Doctor was working on something at the table in the center of the room and explosions could be heard on the floor below theirs.

"What's going on?" Chie asked groggily. Apparently, she was just getting up too.

"I dunno, babe." Chaco replied. Suddenly, the explosions stopped and shortly after, a young boy in a red hat busted through the floor. The purple mimiga gasped as she recognized who he was. "It's Quote! We're saved!"

* * *

Sorry for the bad ending, guys. Endings aren't my thing.


End file.
